What starts with Chaos will end in?
by Pandas.forever
Summary: Ten pupils of Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all from different houses and all well known, are selected by Dumbledore for a special project. What is this new project and what effect will it have on the lifes of each of them? Come and see for yourself what lies before: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Luna, Fleur, Blaise and Cedric.


**Disclaimer:**

None of this belongs to me. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

I earn no money by publishing this piece of fiction.

If I shall remove this fiction, I will of course remove it.

**Notes:**

I apologize for every grammar or spelling mistake.

Especially, comma mistakes and strange sentece structures.

**English is not my mother tongue and this fiction was first of all**

**written in German. I am currently translating it into English.**

I appreciate constructive criticism since I really want to

improve my English writing. **So I would be enjoyed to see if **

**you review this story**. If you find any spelling mistakes or words

that do not fit, please tell me so I can correct the mistake!

The next thing is that I would consider this fanfiction as an** AU**

since it clearly is **not cannon** and there are characters who should

be dead but to serve the purpose are alive in this piece of fiction.

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Have fun.

**What starts in Chaos will end in…?**

**The Project**

In front of the statue, hiding the stairs to the office that belongs to the headmaster of the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, were nearly a dozen of pupils gathered. To be exact, there were ten pupils, all from different houses.

Luna Lovegood, a dreamy girl from Ravenclaw, examined her corkscrew-necklace while sighing every now and then. Her best friend Ginny Weasley was lost in a conversation with her big brother Ron, about some random topics like the newest Quidditch strategy. Harry Potter was involved in a staring contest with his rival Draco Malfoy, who stood beside Blaise Zabbini in a corner somewhere. Neville Longbottom stood uncertain beside Fleur Delacour, who lived in Hogwarts since two months due to an exchange. Cedric Diggory, the prefect from Hufflepuff, just stood around and observed his fellow pupils. The only one who actually did something useful und who didn't get irritated by this awkward situation was Hermione Granger who's gazed currently was fixed on her potions book.

In the time they were waiting all of the attenders – even if it was not easy to see from the outside- focused on two questions:

Why where of all things these ten pupils present?

Where was the connections – besides that they all attended this school- between them?

These questions would find their answers soon 'cause suddenly the statue began to move and presented the way to the office. All ten climbed up the stairs, one after another, tension rising by each step. In said office the headmaster of the School, Albus Dumbledore, already stood their smiling and on his left stood Minerva McGonagall with her common expression, which was rather strict.

"Hello, my dear pupils" was the greeting, which was uttered with a smile on the lips, from the headmaster.

The pupils answered with a nearly synchronal: "Good afternoon Professor".

"I'm sure all of you asked yourself why we have you gathered here today. Well I do not want to keep you in suspense any longer, which is why I will tell you right away. You all, and by all I mean all of you ten, are part of a project. This project shall improve the strained climate between the houses. From now on you will live in a flat-sharing community. Since I am used to your dependability, I decided rather quickly that you ten would be the suitable pupils for the project. With this decision I kind of make you role models for current and future attendants of this school.

"What?!" said an angered Ron who still gazed horrified between an confused Harry and an ever smiling Dumbledore.

"Where is the problem, Mr. Weasley?" questioned him Professor McGonagall.

"I do not want to live with them" he pointed at Draco and Blaise "in one house".

"But Mr. Weasley that is what this project is all about, to improve the relationships between the houses" replied the female professor.

"Professor, I fail to see why I have to live with blood-traitors and mudbloods under one roof!" with these words Draco Malfoy raised his voice, his eyes sparkling with his anger. Dumbledore took one of his citrus-flavored candies and answered calmly but precisely:

"Mr. Malfoy like Professor McGonagall already told Mr. Weasley this is part of the project. Different pupils shall get the opportunity to get to know each other. So I would be rather pleased if you would drop that attitude of yours. You will see Mr. Malfoy how much you will appreciate your fellow pupils after this project.

"A likely story!" muttered the blonde Slytherin to Blaise, who did not look the slightest happier than his fellow Slytherin.

"Since you have no other questions that demand an answer" Professor McGonagall look at each of the participants "We all will now apperate"

"B..bu..but professor, I thought that was not possible here in Hogwarts?" asked Neville, who was clearly overstrained by the situation. Instead that Professor McGonagall answered at this question, Luna whispered something – which was likely one of her strange theories - in Neville's ear.

Before even one of the ten could blink, they already stood before an rather dilapidated house and how could it be else, the first thing you heard from Ron was: "In such a ramshackle hut shall we live?" With a snort Draco remarked on that: "Shut up Weasley, your home does not look any better than that, I would say it looks even worse! Can't imagine how you can live in that!"

That was under the belt and the ginger reacted just like. If Harry and Ginny would not have hold him back, Draco would surely have an broken nose.

"We should go inside" commented the headmaster who did not really noticed the whole situation of if he did, did not see it as necessary to interfere. Once inside it was not able to overlook that the house looks even worse from the inside than from the outside. Everything was covered in dust, even the heavy looking curtains which hung at the windows. The whole furniture was colored in dark red, that fact did not please the two Slytherins.

"It seems like some renovations are required but you will have enough time for that" remarked Dumbledore.

"That does not require much time" answered Blaise and raised his voice with this comment for the first time.

"You should not underestimate such a procedure, Mr. Zabbini. Such a renovation can cost a lot of time and it is also quite exhausting but since you are a team of ten now I am certain that you will master that pretty well."

"Why should that be exhausting, Professor? We can just use magic and the whole procedure will be finished in a few minutes, maybe even less" questioned the other ginger of the group.

"Good thing you ask, Mrs. Weasley. Since that is another part of the projects. For the whole time you live here, ladies and gentlemans, I will deprive you of your magical power. Your wands will of course be collected."

"But you shall we cope without our magic" asked the Fleur with an heavy French accent in her voice.

"Well you will have to live like muggles" was the answer of Dumbledore who was as calm as ever.

"Like muggles? Have I understood that correctly?" came the desparate question of Blaise. He despised muggles as much as his blond fellow.

"You understood correctly Mr. Zabbini. By the way your luggage was already brought to your rooms so you do not have to worry about that."

All of the ten teenagers were worried. They had to live together 'till the end of the school year in a house which was probably older than Dumbledore's grandmother and where the living room looked like Pixies had a party. Even Hermione who was one of the reasonable ones was concerned. To be insulted by two Slytherins day and night was not how she imagined her year at Hogwarts.

"There is only one thing left to do befor Professor McGonagall and I leave, we will tell you how the rooms are splitted:

1. Room Hermine & Fleur

2. Room Luna & Ginny

3. Room Ron & Neville

4. Room Draco & Harry

5. Room Blaise & Cedric

With these words I hope everyone is satisfied and now I will go"

As fast as they arrived here the two Professors disappeared from there. By doing that they left ten confused and angered pupils in an old rotten house.

Well, that is going to be fun!


End file.
